


The Truth is in the Adamas

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Clave Politics (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Discrimination Against Downworlders, Established Relationship, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: After the Iron Sisters reveal a secret that shakes the Clave, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood finds comfort with his husband Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 91
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Truth is in the Adamas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 - lie  
> Banned Together Bingo - self-made humans
> 
> When it comes to the "self-made" human prompt, I suppose some would argue that Shadowhunters can't fit because of their angel blood, but since it seems pretty clear from canon that they _are_ humans, just humans who have the extra boost of angel blood, I think playing with their self-told origin story of being chosen by angels actually fits the prompt rather well.

Such was Alec’s shock that he didn’t notice his husband’s return to their apartment in Idris until Magnus had sat beside him on the couch and pressed one hand against Alec’s cheek to turn his gaze in his direction.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

Alec took a shaky breath and reached for the discarded documents that had prompted the day’s events. When he’d been named Inquisitor, he’d known how significant it was to be the first openly gay Clave official who, to top it off, was also married to a Downworlder, but he hadn’t expected his tenure to be marked by something like _this_.

“The Iron Sisters have been lying to us for years,” Alec said in a quiet voice, still unable to believe it. “For centuries, they’ve had these documents that say that Raziel didn’t give Shadowhunters Adamas weapons. Instead, the first Shadowhunters were ordinary humans who learned how to forge it themselves. Everything that generations of Shadowhunters were raised to believe is a lie.”

It was bizarre, especially when Alec had friends who had spoken to the angels. Their role in creating Shadowhunters, of giving them powers beyond the mundane, had been ironclad.

Magnus looked over the documents for himself, reading the Latin they were written in with ease. When he looked back at Alec, his face was as serious as Alec’s despite his lack of an emotional connection to Shadowhunter lore.

“That must be a bitter pill for the Clave to swallow,” he said, reaching out to take Alec’s hand, “but I must admit that I’m not terribly shocked, Alexander.”

Alec sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. He deflated, pressing into Magnus’ side. It was the most at ease he’d felt since the Iron Sisters had presented the documents to the entirety of the Clave earlier that morning out of a sudden desire to be transparent.

“This might help Downworlder relations a bit, no?” Magnus asked, his thumb trailing along the back of Alec’s hand. “As bad as it might feel now, it’s hard to look down on Warlocks when it turns out that you weren’t as heavenly ordained as you thought you were.”

Alec dropped his head to Magnus’ shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut when Magnus pressed a kiss to his head.

He doubted that the revelation would actually change many minds right away, but Magnus was right that it could accelerate the shift that was already happening.

“I don’t disagree,” he said. “But I’m also not looking forward to going back to work and listening to more angry Clave members rant at me as if I can change a damn thing about it.”

Magnus hummed in sympathy, tugging Alec closer.

“That does sound dreadful,” he muttered into Alec’s hair, “but that’s for tomorrow. Tonight, you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about a thing.”

It was a sign of how much the day had exhausted him that Alec didn’t protest the endearment as he snuggled closer to Magnus’ side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
